Bad news
by elly32
Summary: Anderson brings some bad news for DI Lestrade.  Molly/Lestrade


_It came to me after reading to wonderful stories by **seren23** ( I strongly recommend You to read them- You'll know why I fell in love with this pairing, and of course this story is not even close as good as those two)_

**WARNING!**

This piece wasn't betaed or Britt-read- and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show nor the characters. It's strictly fan-made and no-profit:)

* * *

><p>He realized that with each step he took he was getting slower which was relatively funny considering the fact, that when less than 30 minutes ago Anderson had passed that shocking information he had run out of the Yard as if he had been chased by a pack of demons. But it had been then, and now, now everything was different. For as long as he had been running his mind hadn't been able to analyzed, to consider. Now however the awareness of what sign exactly awaited him inside the building paralyzed him. There would be no more take out lunch just to see the smile on her face, the one full of surprise and joy reserved only for him, there would be no more quiet evenings spent cuddling on the sofa and watching telly. Everything would be exactly like it had been before. He would be alone again. Alone, plain, boring, cop with no life outside his work. As if the last marvelous 3 months which they had spent together had been only a beautiful dream.<p>

DI Lestrade slowly reached for the doorknob only to immediately jump away, when somebody violently pushed the heavy door and ran out. Lestrade had only managed to catch some of rushed words „ ...idiot with the intelligence of the average bacterium" before Sherlock Holmes and his furiously fluttering coat disappeared around the corner not gracing the stunned officer with as much as a glance.

_'What in the name of God could Sherlock be doing here? As far as he know there was no new cases, so why? Unless...no, no, he wouldn't dare!'_

Lestrade clenched his fists in helpless fury. If Holmes put at least one finger on her... he swayed at mere thought of Molly's petite body that had always snuggled to his in quest for warmth, as a subject of some rough, illegal experiments of eccentric. She didn't deserve it, she didn't. She also didn't deserve to lay in the mortuary on the cold table and wait for him to confirm what Anderson had already minuted.

The corridor was empty. There was no surprise,it had been Molly who had told him that peace and quiet had been one of few benefits of working there. Even doctors had hostilely come to her kingdom and it had suited her just fine. She had liked peace.

_' It is nice, isn't it just the two of us , without the entire hubbub of the town around '_ she had whispered to his ear when a week ago he had managed to fulfill his promise and take her to a country.

"Greg " John Watson, so far not noticed, by Lestrade broke away from the wall against which he had leaned trying to calm down "Greg! " he repeated louder.

"Oh, right, sorry, John " Lestrade stood in place, rubbing his neck, his eyes solemnly focused on his destination: the mortuary doors. He wondered whether she lay on the view, her modesty covered with white sheet, or did they put her away into one of those drawers. She would have hated to be placed in those, she had detested tight and shady places ever since some nasty girls at school had locked her up in cupboard. He remembered that she had told him about it while lying with her head pillowed on his chest and he had been able to feel the movement of her soft lips formulating the words on his skin before he had heard them.

"Greg!" Watson shook him trying to gain his attention. Doctor Watson had seen it a lot of times during the war. The man after the traumatic event shutting themselves out, becoming lost in their own minds, all in order to protect what was left of their sanity. "Greg, for Christ's sake! " he gripped detective's arms

" Not now John, please, not now. I have to... she's in there... waiting for me" Lestrade said moving toward the door " she is in there waiting "

"That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you! She's not there!"

"What? " So he had been right. Holmes and his crazy experiments. Not this time, he would rather cut of his arm then let him touch her! " What did he do with her?" he snapped

"What? What are you... " realization dawned on Watson " No! Of course not! You got it wrong! She's not there because she was never there! Anderson screwed up the identification!"

Lestrade stumbled and moved backward to the wall, it was...

"Greg?" clack of familiar heels sounded in the corridor like the most beautiful music

"Greg, I've just heard that somebody identified my... umh! " she didn't manage to say more when two strong arms wound around her waist and pressed her into strong, male body. He hugged her so strongly that it was hard to breath.

Lestrade with a sigh of relief moved his hands all over her back and when it wasn't enough bowed his head and dipped his face into the sweet smelling hollow between her neck and shoulder. He needed to be sure that it was real, that she was fine.

"Christ, Molly, Molly, Molly Christ " he mumbled against her skin. Surprised she wanted to ask for some explanation, but when she felt the wetness on her skin she decided that it could wait. Instead she simply moved her hands to his back and reciprocated the desperate hug.

"Shh. It's alright, everything is alright" she whispered soothingly feeling him shivering against her "It's alright" she hummed giving him time to calm down.

They stood like that wrapped in each other for a moment, until the soft cough reminded them that they had an audience. John tried to look at everything but not them giving the pair moment for themselves, but really, no matter how cute the scene was he could think of few better places than hospital corridor for a show like that.

" My apologies doctor, " Lestrade laughed nervously finally releasing Molly.

" Don't mention it. Shock. It's completely understandable. My knees also softened, when I saw that girl in mortuary"

" Tell me about it " Molly trembled leaning against Lestrade who instinctively wrapped his arm around her hugging her to him. "Not every day you can hear that your corpse is in the mortuary" she shook her head still not being able to believe it. It was such a terrible mistake!

" I'm going to bloody murder Anderson" Greg declared lightly kissing Molly's temple

" Well, I think it's safe to say that you will have to wait in line to get your hands on him. Sherlock was first, and I believe his haccurate words were:_I will find this imbecile and I will teach him how correctly perform the straightest mental activities, even if I had to transplant into his empty head a brain of averages size mouse_" John quoted and both Lestrade and Molly looked at themselves unsure whether to start laughing or seriously worry.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Hope You like it:) Review?<strong>

**I'm working for another story for this pairing so Your comments would be very helpful to determinate if I should even bother:) (Also if anyone would like to beta this piece, or the second one it would be great!)**


End file.
